Infinite
by Miss Choshi
Summary: Semakin besar kau mencintai, semakin banyak cinta yang kau berikan. Itu satu-satunya perasaan yang kita miliki yang tak terbatas/"Aku mencintaimu Sakura. Sangat"/Sepuluh tahun bukanlah waktu yang sangat lama untuk menunggu seseorang yang sangat kau cintai/SPECIAL FOR SAVERS CONTEST: Banjir TomatCeri IV/RnR?


_The more you love, the more love you have to give. It's the only feeling we have which is infinite._ (**Christina Westover**)

.

**Special Fic For Savers Contest: Banjir TomatCeri IV**

**Warning : OOC, Absurd, typo menyebar**

**Rated : T+ (maybe?)**

**Tokoh hanya milik Masashi Kishimoto saya hanya pinjam tokohnya saja**

**I hope you like it ^^**

.

Memiliki tunangan yang tampan, pintar, dan mapan adalah sebuah impian semua kaum wanita. Itu juga merupakan salah satu impian yang kuinginkan, dan aku berhasil mendapatkan impianku tersebut. Tak semua wanita di dunia ini bisa seberuntung itu kan? Entah kenapa hati masih terasa kosong dan hampa. Ya benar, aku berhasil mendapatkan impian itu karena orang tuaku. Aku dijodohkan dengan seorang putra sahabat Ayah.

Pria yang berusia sama sepertiku itu bernama Uchiha Sasuke—yang tak lain adalah calon suamiku. Sasuke adalah tipe pria yang pendiam, dingin, dan kaku (ini sangat jelas) karena bisa dilihat dari sikap dan tingkah lakunya yang terkesan jutek terhadapku. Apa mungkin karena kami dijodohkan maka dari itu dia acuh tak acuh kepadaku?

Seharusnya aku bisa saja menolak untuk dijodohkan dengan pria kaku nan dingin itu. Tapi apa daya aku selalu kalah dalam perdebatan dengan orang tuaku. Ayahku mengatakan, umurku selalu berjalan—jika aku tidak segera mencari pendamping aku akan dicap sebagai perawan tua—melihat umurku yang sudah 27 tahun ini. Oke aku tahu, meskipun aku pernah berpacaran walau satu kali yang tepatnya waktu masa SMA dulu aku merasa berpacaran adalah salah satu hal konyol, dan selama ini aku terlalu asyik dalam dunia kerja sehingga aku lupa salah satu keinginan orang tuaku yaitu memiliki pendamping hidup. Sedangkan ibu mengatakan, aku sangat beruntung bisa didekatkan oleh seorang pria sangat tampan, pintar, dan kaya—menurutku ini percuma jika dia tampan tapi kaku tak bisa berbagi cinta denganku sama saja membunuhku perlahan (oke ini berlebihan).

Soal dunia percintaan aku tergolong sebagai wanita yang tak ahli dalam dunia itu. Walaupun aku memiliki pengalaman berpacaran satu kali yaitu sekitar sepuluh tahun yang lalu tentu saja itu bukan suatu faktor pendukungku dalam dunia percintaan—sampai-sampai aku lupa kapan aku terakhir jatuh cinta. Bukan berarti tidak ada laki-laki mendekatiku, selama 5 tahun bekerja di Uzumaki Corp—ada 4 laki-laki yang menyatakan cinta kepadaku. Dan tentu saja aku menolaknya karena aku merasa aku harus fokus dalam dunia kerjaku.

Setelah kurang lebih selama enam bulan kami—aku dan Sasuke saling mengenal lebih dekat. Aku merasa sudah tahu bagaimana karakter putra dari Uchiha Fugaku ini—tapi sampai sekarang pun aku tak tahu jalan pikirannya. Setiap kali kami keluar bersama, seperti makan malam atau sejenis yang biasa disebut kencan itu aku seakan-akan orang asing di matanya. Ya aku tahu, dia lebih tertarik dengan gadis masa lalunya—tapi sayangnya gadis beruntung pujaan Sasuke itu telah memiliki tambatan hati sendiri. Intinya gadis—beruntung—yang—tidak—merasa—beruntung—karena—dicintai—Sasuke itu lebih memilih pria lain daripada Sasuke, dan sialnya lagi Sasuke hanya dianggap sebagai seorang teman saja.

Seharusnya aku harus merasa senang karena dengan begitu Sasuke akan menoleh padaku. Tapi khayalanku hanyalah khayalan belaka yang tak mungkin terjadi. Sasuke masih saja tak menoleh sedikit pun kepadaku dan Sasuke tak bisa melupakan gadis pujaan masa lalunya itu. Bahkan setiap kali Sasuke akan menjemputku kerja (dia terpaksa melakukan itu karena perintah orang tuanya) Sasuke selalu memandangi sebuah _banner_ bergambarkan model iklan kecantikkan yang terpajang jelas di depan kantorku di mana aku bekerja. Seperti sekarang, Sasuke tak menyadari kedatanganku—dia tetap memandang tanpa kedip _banner_ Yamanaka Ino yang sedang tersenyum itu.

"Hn. Ayo pulang." kata Sasuke datar saat mendengarku berdehem kepadanya tadi.

Perjalanan menuju rumahku selalu diiringi dengan suasana hening, tak ada yang mulai membuka pembicaraan sebelum aku yang memulainya. Kulirik Sasuke yang duduk di kiriku tetap saja memandang ke depan—fokus dalam acara menyetirnya.

"Dia sangat cantik ya, Sasuke-kun?" tanyaku basa-basi.

"Hn?" Sasuke hanya melirikku.

Aku tersenyum ceria, "Itu si model cantik—Yamanaka Ino. Aku sebagai wanita saja sangat menyukainya karena dia begitu cantik."

Sasuke kembali diam dan aku tetap menatap Sasuke dengan senyuman lebarku. Tapi tetap saja Sasuke memasang wajah dinginnya dan tak membalas menatapku—menoleh saja tidak. Aku menghela napas, "Kau tahu Sasuke-kun aku sangat mencintaimu."

_Bodoh. Bodoh. Bodoh. Sakura no baka. Untuk apa aku mengucapkan kata-kata menjijikkan itu_. Aku merutuki diriku sendiri dalam hati, kenapa aku bisa tiba-tiba mengucapkan itu—aku mengigit bibir dan mengalihkan pandanganku ke jendela. Tak ada respon dari Sasuke aku melirik Sasuke, dan BINGO! Aku sama sekali tidak diperhatikan oleh Sasuke. Sasuke seakan-akan tidak mendengar dengan ucapaanku barusan. Setidaknya ini membuatku lega jikalau Sasuke benar-benar tak mendengarnya.

.

Waktu terus berjalan, hingga saat ini tak terasa hubungan dengan Sasuke sudah beranjak satu tahun. Orang tuaku terus-terusan mendesakku untuk segera menikah dengan Sasuke begitu pula dengan kedua orang tua Sasuke yang juga sama-sama tidak sabar melihat kami berdua segera menikah. Seiring dengan berjalannya waktu itu juga, semakin lama aku semakin jatuh ke dalam jurang cinta Uchiha Sasuke. Sikap dinginnya, tatapan matanya, semuanya membuatku jatuh dalam pesona cintanya. Menjadi pacar Sasuke selama satu tahun ternyata berdampak besar pada perasaan cintaku kepada Sasuke.

Misalnya saja, sekitar dua bulan yang lalu aku dikejutkan oleh Ibu Sasuke—Uchiha Mikoto mengatakan bahwa anak bungsunya itu terserang penyakit usus buntu. Sedangkan seluruh anggota keluarga Sasuke sedang tidak ada di Jepang alias hanya Sasuke seorang dirilah yang sedang berbaring lemah di rumahnya—tak ada seorang pun yang mengantarkannya ke rumah sakit. Tentu saja tanpa pikir panjang , setelah mendengar penjelasan Bibi Mikoto dari sambungan telepon—yang—membuatku—terganggu-saat—aku—sedang rapat, aku langsung meluncur ke rumah Sasuke dan membawanya ke rumah sakit. Akulah yang menunggunya berjam-jam saat dia dioperasi. Bahkan aku sampai lupa kalau klienku pasti sudah marah-marah dan membatalkan kontrak kerja kami, tapi kuharap Naruto—sahabatku dan sahabat Sasuke sekaligus atasanku di kantor bisa memaklumiku dan memaafkanku.

Berhari-hari aku menemani Sasuke dan Sasuke tak merasa keberatan saat aku selalu di sampingnya. Hal inilah yang membuatku merasa semakin dekat dengan sosok Sasuke, Sasuke sudah tak dingin lagi denganku, tatapan matanya yang selalu tajam menatapku kini menjadi lembut. Hatiku benar-benar sangat berdebar-debar—dan tepat saat itulah aku merasakan aku telah jatuh cinta pada seorang Uchiha Sasuke.

.

Tepat di hari jadiku dan Sasuke yang pertama, tanpa diduga-duga Sasuke mengajakku ke kapal pesiar yang sudah dia pesan (tentu saja dengan harga yang tak bisa dibilang murah)—untuk makan malam bersama. Aku merasa perlahan-lahan Sasuke bisa menerimaku dan bisa melupakan masa lalunya dengan gadis lain. Dan untuk pertama kalinya Sasuke tersenyum lembut kepadaku—memegang erat tanganku dan mencium tanganku seolah-olah Sasuke mengatakan "_aku mencintaimu" _. Makan malam kami berjalan sangat romatis sebelum sebuah bunyi ponsel Sasuke berdering. Aku tak tahu siapa yang menelepon Sasuke dan apa yang dikatakannya pada Sasuke sehingga membuat raut wajah Sasuke berubah begitu drastis.

"Ada apa, Sasuke-kun?"

"Asma Ino kambuh. Aku segera ke rumah sakit." Sasuke manatapku dengan raut wajah sangat serius.

"Ta—tapi bagaimana dengan—"

"Bisa kita lanjutkan lain kali." potong Sasuke cepat dan tanpa pikir panjang Sasuke beranjak pergi meninggalkanku.

Sebenarnya aku sangat kecewa bagaimana bisa aku terlalu berharap banyak pada Sasuke untuk mendapatkan cintanya.

.

Seminggu setelah kejadian Ino masuk rumah sakit, ternyata membuat Sasuke terlihat tampak begitu terpuruk. Sasuke kembali dingin padaku, menatap tajam padaku, dan tak ada lagi kata-kata lembut nan manis yang sempat dia ucapkan padaku beberapa waktu yang lalu. Aku kembali merasa seperti orang asing di matanya dan merasa tak bisa mengisi hati Sasuke yang telah kosong.

.

Hari ini adalah hari pernikahan Ino dengan pria pilihannya—Nara Shikamaru. Ternyata hari bahagia bagi Ino merupakan hari terburuk bagi Sasuke. Sasuke memandang nanar dan kecewa saat melihat Ino mencium mesra suaminya di depan banyak orang. Aku hanya bisa menjadi pendamping Sasuke saat melihat dia bersedih untuk wanita lain. Dengan keberanian cukup tinggi aku mengenggam tangan Sasuke yang lebih besar dariku, berharap aku bisa mengalirkan energi-energi super untuk menguatkan dan meneguhkan hati Sasuke yang terlanjur hancur. Aku sendiri pun tak merasa bahwa hatiku pun ikut hancur berkeping-keping karena Sasuke. Sasuke tak menolak aku mengenggam jemari-jemarinya begitu erat.

"Hei, Sasuke! Kapan kau menyusulku? Kukira kau dan Sakura akan menikah duluan." ucap Ino riang saat melihatku dan Sasuke di tengah banyaknya tamu undangan.

Aku hanya tersenyum kikuk sambil melirik Sasuke. Sasuke tak menggubris pertanyaan Ino dan meninggalkanku dan Ino. Ino tak menganggapnya terlalu serius dan Ino kembali menyapa beberapa tamu pernikahannya. Aku mengejar Sasuke dan menggandengnya. Sasuke tak terlihat terkejut saat aku tiba-tiba menggandengnya.

"Kau mau ke mana, Sasuke-kun?"

"….."

"Pulangkah?"

Sasuke tak menjawab pertanyaanku dan terus berjalan tanpa melihatku.

"Aku tahu kau sedih saat melihat wanita yang kau cintai menikah dengan orang lain tapi—"

"Apa kau bodoh, Sakura?" ucap Sasuke tiba-tiba.

"Apa maksud—"

"Kau tetap bersamaku ketika kau tahu aku mencintai wanita lain."

Aku tersenyum lemah ketika mendengar penuturan Sasuke, "Kan aku sudah mengatakan padamu berkali-kali kalau aku tulus mencintaimu, Sasuke-kun."

Sasuke hanya memandangku tajam tanpa membalas perkataanku.

"Sekarang aku ingin bertanya padamu, apa kau tidak merasa kau mencintaiku Sasuke-kun? Ah—maksudku apakah kau pernah—ehm—"

"Tidak." potong Sasuke cepat.

"Ti—tidak? Sedikit pun tak pernah?" aku membulatkan mataku terkejut dengan jawaban Sasuke yang begitu cepat—tanpa sadar aku melepaskan tanganku dari tangan Sasuke. Luka hatiku semakin menganga lebar. Sakit. Sangat sakit. Air mata rasanya sudah berkumpul di pelupuk mataku, tapi aku tahan agar aku tak menangis di depannya.

"Tidak pernah, Sakura."

Hati ini semakin menjerit. Inikah yang disebut patah hati? Begitu sakit seperti disayat oleh ribuan pisau. Aku berjuang untuk menahan tangis yang akan pecah sewaktu-waktu. Aku mencoba berpikir jernih dan tersenyum kepada Sasuke meskipun senyuman yang aku keluarkan begitu terasa perih.

"Oh,_ souka_" aku tersenyum pahit padanya. Aku benar-benar merasa menyedihkan di mata Sasuke. Aku melihat cincin yang melingkar indah di jari manis tangan kiriku—cincin pertunanganku dengan Sasuke. Seketika itu juga aku melepaskan cincin sederhana nan indah dari jari manisku. Sasuke sedikit terkejut melihat apa yang kulakukan. Kuletakkan cincin itu di atas telapak tangan kanan Sasuke, "Kita sudahi saja ya, Sasuke-kun." aku gagal untuk menyembunyikan suaraku yang bergetar.

"Ap—"

"Soal orang tua kita biar nanti saja aku yang akan menjelaskannya," aku kembali tersenyum pahit padanya. "Dan aku bisa pulang sendiri Sasuke-kun, kau tak perlu mengantarku. Bye." aku berbalik dan saat itu juga air mataku sudah tak sabar untuk minta dikeluarkan. Kubiarkan air mataku mengalir deras di pipiku dan aku tak mau berbalik lagi ke arah Sasuke yang sudah menganggil namaku.

Dan hari ini juga hubunganku dengan Sasuke sudah berakhir dan entah kapan aku bisa berhenti mencintainya.

.

Kabar putusnya hubunganku dengan Sasuke ternyata adalah berita buruk untuk orang tuaku maupun orang tua Sasuke. Ayah dan Ibuku merasa sangat kecewa dengan berakhirnya hubunganku dengan Sasuke—tapi aku sudah menjelaskan semua alasan yang membuatku mengakhiri hubungan kami berdua. Aku menceritakan semuanya—seperti Sasuke tak mencintaiku dan Sasuke masih mencintai wanita lain. Ayah bisa menerima semua keputusan yang kuambil, Ayah bilang masalah kerja sama perusahaan antara perusahaan Ayah dan milik keluarga Uchiha tetap berlangsung meskipun aku dan Sasuke tidak bersama lagi. Sedangkan Ibu sepertinya masih tidak bisa menerima apa yang sudah kuputuskan, Ibu bilang semakin lama aku melajang seperti ini semakin lama pula aku tak kunjung menikah. Lain halnya dengan kedua orang tua Sasuke, mereka benar-benar sangat kecewa kepada anak mereka—Uchiha Sasuke dan kedua orang tua Sasuke sangat merasa tidak enak hati dan sangat sedih karena bukan aku yang akan menjadi menantunya. Tapi Bibi Mikoto selaku Ibu Sasuke berusaha penuh untuk tetap membuat Sasuke mencintaiku bagaimana pun caranya—tapi aku tak bisa berbuat banyak selain tersenyum manis kepada wanita paruh baya ini karena bagiku itu semua tidak akan mungkin terjadi.

Setelah seminggu putus dengan Sasuke ternyata berdampak pada kebiasaan komunikasi kami, baik Sasuke maupun diriku tak pernah saling berhubungan meskipun melalui telepon ataupun sms. Seolah-olah bagi kami, kami tak pernah memiliki ikatan khusus pertunangan sebelumnya.

.

"Ayah apa masih ingat dengan Tenten-senpai? Kakak kelasku sewaktu kuliah dulu. " aku meletakkan sebuah cangkir kopi kepada Ayahku yang sedang lembur mengerjakan berkas-berkas pekerjaannya.

"Iya. Kenapa, Sakura?"

Aku menghempaskan diriku di atas sofa yang tak jauh dari lokasi Ayahku duduk, "Beberapa hari yang lalu aku ditawarkan untuk bekerja di kantor cabang barunya yang berada di New York. Kira-kira apakah aku boleh bekerja di sana, Ayah?"

"Tentu Sakura, tentu saja boleh." jawab Ayah antusias sambil meminum kopinya. Aku tersenyum lebar mendengar persetujuan Ayah.

.

Dua minggu kemudian aku berangkat menuju New York, Ayah dan Ibuku mengantarku di bandara. Ibu tak kunjung menangis melihat kepergianku menuju New York—inilah yang membuatku sedikit berat hati untuk meninggalkan Tokyo. Tapi Ayah selalu berusaha untuk menenangkan Ibu, "Sakura hanya ingin mencapai cita-citanya Bu, dia ingin menjadi seorang entreprenuer professional yang handal dan terpercaya di dunia. Seharusnya kita harus bangga kepada anak kita."

Ternyata kata-kata mujarab Ayah tak mempan di telinga Ibu, Ibu tentu saja khawatir dengan diriku yang tak lain adalah hanya anak semata wayangnya. Tapi aku juga berusaha untuk menenangkan Ibuku, "Ibu tenang saja, akan kuusahakan aku selalu menelepon Ayah dan Ibu setiap harinya. Aku janji!"

.

Setelah hampir enam bulan bekerja dan tinggal di New York, ternyata tak membuatku begitu mudah untuk melupakan sosok pemuda yang bernama Uchiha Sasuke yang sempat mengisi hatiku. Entah kenapa pula aku tak bisa melupakan pria itu, setiap waktu aku selalu mengingatnya. Bahkan sudah ada dua orang pria yang mendekatiku tetapi aku selalu menolak—dengan alasan aku mencintai pria lain yaitu Sasuke. Aku seperti orang bodoh yang masih saja selalu mengharapkan Sasuke, padahal aku sudah tahu jelas bahwa Sasuke telah menolakku.

Aku dikejutkan oleh cerita panjang lebar dari Ibu tadi malam. Beliau menceritakan dengan antusias jika Sasuke sudah beberapa kali mencariku di rumah. Kurasa Ibu sedang mengerjaiku, Sasuke tak mungkin mencariku.

Aku mendengus geli, "Lalu kenapa Ibu baru menceritakan hal ini kepadaku sekarang? Padahal hampir setiap hari aku menelepon Ibu."

"Ah—k—kau tahu kan Sakura. Ibu masih sebal dengan Sasuke karena menolakmu. Ibu rasa saat pertama kali Sasuke datang ke rumah dan menanyakan keberadaanmu Ibu sangat malas menjawabnya dan Ibu sangat malas untuk melihat wajahnya. Yah—wa—walaupun dia tampan itu membuat Ibu sebal. Ibu selalu teringat-ingat karena dialah yang menolakmu padahal kau sangat tulus mencintainya."

Aku menggaruk kepalaku yang tak gatal, "Lalu?" aku sebenarnya sedikit malas dengan ucapan Ibuku yang berbelit-belit.

"Dua tiga kali Sasuke ke rumah dan mencarimu Ibu selalu tak menjawabnya, ketika menjawabnya pun Ibu selalu ketus kepadanya seperti Ibu bilang _pergi kau_ atau _pulang sana_ padanya. Tapi hal itu tak membuatnya jera ternyata, sering kali dia datang ke rumah dan selalu menanyakanmu—akhirnya Ibu merasa tak tega dan mengatakan sebenarnya di mana kau berada sekarang."

Aku menegakkan punggungku, "Lalu dia bagaimana Bu?"

"Mimik wajahnya sedikit mengeras, mungkin dia kaget kali ya? Lalu dia bertanya kapan kau kembali, tapi Ibu jawab tidak tahu. Memangnya kau kapan akan kembali Sakura? Ibu sangat merindukanmu."

Aku mengigit bibir, "Aku juga tidak tahu Bu. Aku sangat senang bekerja dan tinggal di sini. Apa Sasuke hanya menanyakan di mana aku sekarang, Bu?"

Hening sejenak sepertinya Ibu sedang berpikir, "Sasuke bilang dia menyesal dengan semua perbuatannya kepadamu dan dia sangat merindukanmu" hatiku berdesir mendengar perkataan Ibu, "Dan dia akan menyusulmu ke New York." lanjut Ibu.

Rasanya semua organ tubuhku melemas, kepalaku tiba-tiba pening. Ini tidak mungkin. Sasuke tak mungkin seperti itu.

"Dia menangis saat mengatakan itu semua Sakura. Mana mungkin Ibu tak mempercayainya. Bahkan Mikoto dan Fugaku pun tak pernah melihat Sasuke begitu merasa menyesal apalagi menangis."

Aku mengigit bibir bawahku keras-keras berharap apa yang diucapkan Ibuku ini bukanlah mimpi ataupun kebohongan. "Ibu tak bercanda kan?"

"Ya ampun demi Kami-sama Sakura, untuk apa Ibu berbohong kepadamu. Bahkan Ibu sendiri masih tidak percaya kalau Sasuke mengatakan dan melakukan hal itu semua di depan Ibu tadi malam. Bahkan Ibu seperti merasa itu hanyalah mimpi belaka."

Aku merasa Ibu sengaja mengarang cerita konyol agar aku merasa terhibur dan segera pulang—tapi jika dipikir-pikir lagi itu tidak mungkin. Tidak mungkin lagi jika Sasuke merindukanku dan akan menyusulku ke New York.

"Oh iya—Ibu juga memberikan Sasuke alamat tempat tinggalmu di sana. Kuharap kau bisa bertemu dengannya Sakura." itu adalah ucapan terakhir Ibuku untuk mengakhiri sesi teleponku dengannya malam ini.

.

Pukul enam pagi aku dibangunkan oleh suara bel apartemenku yang berdering menyebalkan. Aku berjalan dengan malas menuju pintu utama apartemenku dengan sesekali menyisir rambutku yang kusut ketika bangun tidur. Mataku yang hanya terbuka separuh mendadak terbelalak lebar sempurna—betapa kagetnya saat aku melihat sosok pria yang sangat kurindukan yakni Sasuke telah berdiri di depan pintu apartemeku.

"Sa—sasuke—kun?"

Sasuke tersenyum singkat dan sangat tipis dan itu membuatku segera kembali tersadar, "Ada apa?"

"Kau tidak kaget kenapa aku bisa di sini, Sakura?"

Aku berjuang untuk tidak menjerit histeris, "Tidak. Karena Ibuku sudah mengatakan kalau kau akan ke sini."

"Maaf." kata Sasuke tiba-tiba.

Aku mengangkat alis sebelah tanda bingung dengan ucapan singkat Sasuke, "Maksudmu?"

"Maafkan aku Sakura." Sasuke sudah berlutut kepadaku. Tentu saja itu membuatku terkejut dan malu apabila ada tetanggaku melihat aksi Sasuke ini. "Maafkan aku Sakura. Aku memang bodoh."

"Sa—sasuke—kun berdirilah." Sasuke semakin menunduk dan memegang kakiku, aku hanya bisa menepuk pundak Sasuke untuk membuatnya berdiri tapi sepertinya tidak berhasil. Sasuke tetap saja memegang kakiku seakan-akan dia meminta ampun kepadaku. Ini semakin membuatku bingung bukan kepalang kenapa Sasuke tiba-tiba seperti ini.

"Kembalilah kepaku Sakura. Apa kau bisa menerimaku kembali, Sakura?" Sasuke menatapku dengan mata yang sendu—bukan—Sasuke mengeluarkan air mata. Sasuke menangis?

Hatiku semakin mencelos—rasanya aku juga ingin menangis. Menangis di pelukan Sasuke dan bersedia kembali kepadanya, itu adalah suatu yang sangat dan sangat ingin kulakukan sekarang padanya. Aku mengigit bibir, tidak—aku tidak bisa menerima Sasuke kembali dengan begitu cepat. Lalu bagaimana dengan Ino? Apa Sasuke sungguh sudah melupakannya dan mengikhlaskannya? Aku masih tidak tahu. Sasuke terus menatapku dengan tatapan yang tak pernah kulihat. Terlihat sangat jelas di mata Sasuke dia begitu memohon. Lalu kenapa Sasuke tiba-tiba memohon kepadaku untuk kembali padanya? Apa Sasuke bersandiwara? Ataukah dia dipaksa oleh orang tuanya? Aku benar-benar tidak tahu harus berbuat apa. Apa yang harus kukatakan kepada Sasuke.

"Kenapa, Sasuke-kun?" tanyaku lirih.

"Aku mencintaimu, Sakura." Sasuke menatapku dengan penuh keyakinan.

Aku mendengus geli, "Cinta? Kenapa bisa begitu cepat Sasuke?"

Sasuke menggeleng lemah, ia terlihat seperti anak kecil yang tak berdosa. Aku tahu dari tatapannya ia mengalami banyak kejadian yang ternyata bisa menerimaku di hatinya. Tapi aku tak tahu seperti apa kejadian-kejadian apa yang sehingga membuat Sasuke berubah.

"Kembalilah kepadaku Sakura, kita pulang dan kita ulangi bersama lagi dari awal. Aku tak ingin mengulanginya—aku tak ingin menyakiti hatimu lagi, Sakura."

Aku menggeleng, "Jika kau sungguh-sungguh bisa menerimaku dan mencintaiku, tunggu aku Sasuke." Sasuke berdiri, "Kau bisa menungguku selama sepuluh tahun lagi?"

Sasuke mengangguk, "Aku akan selalu menunggumu Sakura. Aku akan menunggumu kembali ke Tokyo dan kembali bersamamu seberapa lamanya."

.

Sepuluh tahun telah berlalu setelah kejadian itu—dan sepuluh tahun bukanlah waktu yang singkat. Umurku dan kondisi fisikku pun berubah. Wajahku memang tak terihat lebih muda seperti saat umurku 27 tahun, dan ternyata dengan umurku sekarang yakni 37 tahun pula tak membuat semua orang yang mengenaliku tak kaget dengan wana rambutku yang senantiasa menyolok—_soft pink_.

Kota Tokyo juga banyak perubahan apalagi dengan kantorku di mana aku bekerja—kantorku semakin besar dan megah. Tentu saja tidak mungkin tidak ada renovasi ini-itu setiap tahunnya. Aku menunggu terbukanya pintu lift, sambil menunggu aku melihat banyak sekali pegawai yang hilir mudik dengan kesibukan mereka masing-masing. Saat pintu lift terbuka aku dikejutkan oleh sepasang bola mata berwarna hitam yang juga menatapku sama terkejutnya. Mata itu—milik Uchiha Sasuke. Tanpa diduga-duga Sasuke berlari ke araku dan mendekapku dalam pelukkannya. Aku tahu beberapa orang yang masih berada di dalam lift melihat kelakuan kami berdua, begitu pula dengan beberapa pasang mata yang tak sengaja lewat melihat kami, "Aku merindukanmu Sakura. Sangat."

Sasuke masih memelukku, aroma tubuh Sasuke tak berubah seperti sebelas tahun yang lalu aku mengenalnya. Wajahnya pun tetap sama, yang membedakan wajahnya semakin dewasa dan rahangnya juga semakin tegas. Sasuke melepaskan pelukkannya dan memandang lembut wajahku tepatnya pada kedua bola mataku. Sasuke memiringkan kepalanya untuk menempelkan bibirnya dengan bibirku. Bibirnya yang hangat benar-benar membuatku melayang—ini adalah ciuman pertama kami. Baik Sasuke maupun aku saling menikmati kecupan-kecupan di bibir kami, aku membuka bibirku agar Sasuke dapat semakin leluasa menciumku. Tak peduli dengan puluhan pasang mata yang sedang melihat kami berciuman mesra di depan pintu lift sekarang. Aku tahu ini adalah ciuman kerinduan Sasuke, ciuman yang lembut membuat merasakan cinta yang tak terbatas dari Sasuke. Dan aku tahu itu. Sasuke benar-benar menungguku selama sepuluh tahun dan Sasuke menepati semua janjinya dulu sepuluh tahun silam saat ia menemuiku di apartemenku di New York. Dan aku tak meragukan itu, jika Sasuke benar-benar mencintaiku tanpa alasan.

**-THE END-**

**OMAKE**

"Kudengar Ino sudah memiliki dua orang anak ya, Sasuke-kun? Laki-laki semua atau perempuan semua? Atau laki-laki dan perempuan?"

"…."

"Sasuke-kun jawaaab!"

"…."

"Sasuke-kun, Kenapa sejak kita menikah kau tidak suka jika aku bertanya tentang Ino? Aku sendiri kan juga tidak tahu kabar dari Ino, dia sudah tak menjadi model dan sekarang katanya Ino beserta suami dan anak-anaknya tinggal di Eropa—"

"Kau ini benar-benar cerewet ya istriku. Mau kucium lagi biar kau diam, eh?"

"Tidak, terima kasih Tuan."

"Kalau begitu ayo kita buat anak lebih banyak daripada mereka."

"Apa hubungannya dasar mesuuum!"

**-BENERAN TAMAT-**

**Bacotan's Author : **

Alhamdulillah Ya Allah akhirnya fic ini kelar juga walau masih jauh dari kata semua.

Saya sungguh sangat berterima kasih banyak karena sudah mau membaca cerita saya yang hancur ini, jujur saya masih merasa banyak sekali yang kurang. Dan ini untuk pertama kalinya saya mengikuti kontes Banjir TomatCeri meskipun secara resmi saya tidak termasuk dalam komunitas Savers. Dan ini pertama kalinya saya nekat ikutan kontes Banjir TomatCeri ._.

Oke ada penjelasan sedikit ya, mungkin para pembaca juga bingung dengan jalan cerita saya ini (soalnya saya sendiri juga bingung -w-)

Jadi intinya, kenapa Sasuke tiba-tiba menyatakan cinta kepada Sakura? Karena sebenarnya Sasuke sudah sejak lama telah jatuh hati kepada gadis bermata emerald ini yaitu sejak Sakura sering berada di samping Sasuke. Sedangkan Sasuke gak mau jujur kepada dirinya sendiri kalau dia sebenernya sudah jatuh cinta kepada Sakura tapi Sasuke masih bersikeras menyatakan jikalau Sasuke mencintai Ino. Dan Sasuke baru sadar dan menyadari jika dia sangat mencintai Sakura ketika Sakura sudah pergi gak di sampingnya lagi.

Oke ini aneh. Ampuni saya T_T

Mohon reviewnya yaa makasih :D

Selamat menunaikan ibadah puasa minna-sama xD


End file.
